Serendipity
by Seraphina's Heart
Summary: Each year, one boy and one girl are chosen from twelve different countries to participate in an educational program in the United States of America. One day, things go too far, and Gale and Katniss know that they need to leave their homes. Their friendship is tested when they are accepted into the program and Katniss makes friends with a certain blue eyed boy. High School AU.


**Hi! This is my first story so please be nice! I would like to thank my beta for fixing it up for me! I had a hard time deciding where everybody should be from but I did some research and this is what I decided :) Leave a review to tell me what you think please! :D**

* * *

I am luckier than my friend. He had made the mistake of going into the restaurant that day. He was hoping that they might be hiring, but they told him that they did not need anyone. They simply left him standing there, completely discouraged by himself. But he stood there a moment too long. A grenade was thrown into the restaurant, and before my friend could even yell for people to move, it had already gone off. Luckily, nobody was killed that day. My friend was injured along with three other people, but he told me he was just glad that nobody died.

My friend and I, we live in Bogota, which is in Colombia. Car bombs had been found before, but they had never been so close to us. That is what truly shook me. As my friend was recovering, he told me that we had to get out, and I knew he was right. When he told me about the program that the American people had come up with, I knew it would be our only chance for quite a while. I applied, and so did he. It was completely wishful thinking. The process was so long and tiring, and they were very selective because they had so many people from so many countries.

But we made it. They chose _us_. It was such a bittersweet moment when Gale told me this in front of Prim. She smiled and cheered for me, but I could tell that she was upset. I was, too, afraid to leave her, but she reminded me that if I left and made money, I could later afford to take her with me. Gale reminded me what is at stake, and I reluctantly agreed.

"Opportunities like this," he would mumble to himself, "come once in a lifetime. We cannot let this pass."

* * *

Peeta POV

* * *

_I couldn't stay there anymore._

_I had to leave._

_It was too dangerous._

I shake my head, as I watch the introduction on the television screen. So many of them came here for the same reason: For safety. It breaks my heart to think that these people had to leave everything behind and move to another country just to survive.

"Horrible," Delly says sadly, as she places her elbow on the armrest of the sofa and runs her fingers through her hair. "Just horrible."

"I know." I nod slowly. "But at least they're safe here."

"True." She sighs, a smirk appearing on his face. "Principal Snow is probably just eating this up."

"Well, it's a pretty big deal that they let our school do it this year."

She just shrugs, as the official interviews begin. Two people- one boy and one girl- were chosen from twelve countries to leave their schools and come to study in the United States of America. There are separate programs for them to choose, such as athletics, arts, etc. I just keep hoping that there will be plenty of interesting Arts students for me to meet.

The first pair from the first country are Glimmer and Marvel from Australia. They both look pretty well off, so I keep wondering why they were chosen. It seems that Delly was wondering the same thing, since she makes a disapproving sound, as soon as Glimmer flashes a perfectly white smile. The two of them sit down beside Caesar Flickerman who greets them enthusiastically. Poor Caesar. He's been trying to get past the local news for years, but he just can't seem to do it.

"Nice to meet you both," Caesar chirps after they have both greeted him. "And might I say, that is a lovely accent you have!"

"Well, thank you." Marvel nods, as Delly nearly swoons over his accent. "But I'd say yours is better."

Caesar laughs as if this was the best thing he had ever heard, as he continues the interview. When he asks them why they wanted to leave home, they both agree that they thought it might be interesting to experience another country. There wasn't really anything deep with them, just a couple of kids who wanted a free trip.

Next is Germany. The blonde boy has a smirk on his face, and the girl has black hair and a harsh face. She doesn't even come close to smiling, as Caesar greets her. She doesn't seem to talk much at all, but the boy takes over for her. They explain that they were promised outstanding training and education, and that they have always wanted to visit this country. Caesar accepts this and awkwardly thanks the serious couple for their time.

The interview with the third country, Peru, goes pretty quickly since the boy is very quiet, and the girl does not speak much English. I watch, feeling bad for her, as she stammers, trying to figure out what Caesar is asking her. Delly starts laughing like crazy at the girl, but I lightly push her shoulder to stop her. The next couple is Annie and Finnick from Spain. The girl is wide-eyed and obviously nervous on camera, but the boy takes over by practically flirting with the audience. At one point, he winks, and Delly sighs as if it was meant just for her.

"Delly," I say, as I get off the couch and head towards the kitchen. "I think you like this a little _too _much."

She sticks her tongue out at me like a child, and I chuckle as I walk out of the room. I saunter through the kitchen until I reach the refrigerator. When I look inside, I realize that there is only one soda left. I consider just taking it for myself but I know that I can't do it when I know that Delly would want it. I sigh, as I place the soda on the counter and start filling up a cup of water for myself.

"Delly!"

"What?" she calls from the living room.

"Why I am so nice to you?"

"Because you love me!" I roll my eyes, as I turn off the tap water and bring the full glass to my lips. "Peeta, there's a girl from France!"

I smile, knowing that Delly will want to show off how much French she knows by talking to this girl.

"Good," I yell back. "You can go hang out with her so I can have a break from you!"

"Shut up, Peeta!" I snort, as I try to hold back a laugh. "Hurry up, you're gonna miss them!"

"All right, I'm coming."

I pick up the soda with my free hand and walk back into the living room where Delly is still staring at the screen. Without even looking at me, she holds out her hand and I give her the soda. She thanks me, as I sit down next to her and look back at the screen. There are only a few more, now. The next couple is Rue and Thresh from Egypt. It's almost comical how tiny the girl seems compared to this boy. And how sweet and happy she seems compared to him. He barely says anything and when he does, he simply mumbles, but the girl answers Caesar's questions happily, and they talk to each other as if they have been friends for years.

"Does it make you uncomfortable that you're the youngest student in this program?" Caesar asks.

"No," Rue says slowly, as she chooses her words. "It makes me happy. Very grateful, too. I may not be to the same level as the other students, but nobody should doubt me."

Caesar smiles at the young girl and nods.

"Rue, I wouldn't dream of it."

She grins, revealing a small gap in her teeth, as Caesar tells the two of them that it was nice to meet them. They are led off the stage and immediately replaced by the final pair, Katniss and Gale from Colombia. Someone told me that they were given the twelfth slot because they were the least qualified of all twelve countries. But as soon as the camera finds the girl, I find myself thinking that maybe they saved the best for last.

She has perfect olive skin, intense grey eyes, and long black hair collected in a braid. The dress that she was given hugs her body nicely, but it is obvious that she is uncomfortable judging by the way that she glances down at the outfit. The boy has the same skin and hair color, and looks as if he could be related to her, but as soon as Caesar asks, they both tell him immediately that they are not related.

"What drew you to this program?" Caesar asks eventually.

They close up on the girl, and I realize I am holding my breath, as she opens her mouth and looks at the boy uncomfortably.

"It was-"

"A once in a lifetime opportunity," the boy interrupts.

And it continues that way. Caesar asks a question, the girl stammers nervously, and the boy answers for her. I begin to wonder if she doesn't understand English, like the girl from Peru. Even still, I can't help but admire her. The intensity in her eyes, her soft voice, her radiant skin.

"Peeta?"

I wonder if she has chosen an Arts program. It would be nice to meet her and be able to help her.

"Peeta!"

"What, Delly?"

"Did you even hear me?" I shake my head, and she gives me a knowing look. "I think I know what's going on here."

"What are you talking about?" I ask a little too defensively.

"Oh, nothing." She smirks. "I just think that _you _like this a little too much."


End file.
